


Real Heart

by Ellie_GothMeir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/M, Fem!Levi, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Genderbending, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Recreational Drug Use, Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_GothMeir/pseuds/Ellie_GothMeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart is a window to the soul. What a person likes, loves, is essentially what they appreciate and believe about the world; one’s passion reflects who they are as a person.<br/>But hearts and passions are for dreamers. Levi is a realist. She has a simple life, a steady job, and a modest house with food on the table. Very rarely does she deviate from her schedule, but she considers that quirk to fall under her unwavering focus. She likes what she has, her job, and the overall simplicity of her life. Complications are messy, unsightly. Anything that occurs in her life is under her complete control.<br/>Enter Eren, an extremely hot mess with an affinity for obscure bands, cooking, art, and Zumba.<br/>He's also an idealist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The heart is a window to the soul. What a person likes, loves, are essentially what they appreciate and believe about the world; one’s passion reflects who they are as a person. 

But hearts and passions were for dreamers. Levi was a realist. She had a simple life, a steady job, and a modest house with food on the table. Very rarely did she deviate from her schedule, but she considered that quirk to fall under her unwavering focus. She liked what she had, her job, and the overall simplicity of her life. Complications were messy, unsightly. Anything that occurred in her life was under her complete control.

If the new, slightly sleazy, mechanic laughed at her firm command to “do the job right and honestly,” that was alright. Levi would simply stare him down as she pointed to the cheap repairs he’d made to her expensive car. If some idiot staff member screwed with the files on her computer, that was alright. The poor bugger would spend the next week organizing everything under penalty of the most painful kind. If her boss invited her to spend the night, or occasionally the afternoon, in mutual pleasure, that was also alright. She didn’t need a general faith in humanity, or the adoration of her co-workers. She didn’t need to flaunt her relationship in front of anyone or receive whispered declarations of endearments. She didn’t need bindings under the name of love stringing her to another person. She was a realist.

Strangers found her boring and off-putting. Her subordinates found her frightening and strict. The few people she dared to call friends called her affectionately obstinate. Perhaps the closest description to her true nature was what her boss called her: life’s true critic. It didn’t really matter what anyone thought of her though, because Levi was content. Reality was the great equalizer, and only those who could accept it would thrive. 

 

“This is all bullshit.”

Everyone in the meeting turned to look at Levi; several of the presenters and a younger participant flinched visibly. Oh, she’d forgotten that the new intern was attending today. Oops, swearing in a professional setting. There goes the neighborhood.

“Care to elaborate, Miss Ackerman?” her boss, Erwin, asked with a raised eyebrow. Well screw him too.

Levi sighed and leaned back in the unusually comfortable office chair, pointing at the smart screen at the head of the room. “This spread. People want to read about drama and celebrities, but if you push too much superficiality then they’ll dump you faster than you can say ‘shit.’ This is a good story, a heartwarming piece. Quit trying to match all the paparazzi mags and develop something beautiful.”

For a moment the eyes in the room were still riveted on Levi, but they quickly flicked to the board. Erwin’s brow creased thoughtfully. 

“She has a point, Diana. I’ve seen the work you’ve done with other companies, and you have a talent for humanizing people. Why not try and rework this spread?”

The main presenter, Diana, smiled shyly and nodded, casting a wary glance in Levi’s direction. “O-of course sir, I’ll do my best.”

Grinning brilliantly, Erwin clapped his hands together. “Excellent. Oluo, I want you to redesign the page to match the tone of the new copy. Eld, make the appropriate changes to the cover-”

“And intern, get everyone a coffee. I want my tea.”

Erwin shot a look at Levi, but she effectively managed to avoid his gaze and look bored at the same time. What, she wanted her fix. 

“If you would, Krista, I’d appreciate it if you’d take orders for refreshments. Morning meetings get a bit rough around here.”

The angelical, blonde intern nodded frantically, tripping over herself while searching for a notebook. She was a new face around the office, and almost too perfect a person to exist.

“Well, that concludes this arrangement. Thank you all for taking time out of your schedule! The center spread is the most important piece of a magazine, and this one will live up to all expectations.”

Stiff chairs scratched the ground as everyone shuffled their papers together, preparing to leave. Levi sighed again and spun around to face Erwin, already knowing she wouldn’t be leaving just yet. She could already picture the not-quite-pleasant, impassive look he’d have on his stupidly handsome face when he turned to look at her. Ah, there it was.

He waited until the last executive shut the door before he leaned back and assessed her calmly. He had an impressive ability to draw out information and words from people that they didn’t even know they wanted to say, and Levi often muttered under her breath that he’d be a good investigator for the police. Fortunately enough, Levi was the most stubborn person she knew, and she wouldn’t fall prey to his silent charms.

"What.”

Well, maybe she caved a little bit. He was tall and built like a comic book hero, who could blame her?

“I’ve asked you before to refrain from vulgarity and remain professional among the staff,” he said simply, a threat hanging in the air between them. 

Levi smirked. “I did. Mostly.”

Erwin’s eyebrows lowered in warning, and Levi matched his gaze with her own steely stare. For several thick seconds no one moved, and then Erwin let out a breath and shook his head.

“In the future please continue to follow my requests. You’re a valuable employee here, and while I know that social interactions are not your strong point, I want this company to maintain a good face.”

Levi tried not to roll her eyes. Erwin continued on, the atmosphere between them changing to something lighter. “I’m impressed that you spoke out during the meeting today. Usually you grumble irritably and yell at people later after they’ve already made the mistake.”

Levi scowled. “I don’t grumble, I complain quietly. Anyway, Diana has potential. She’s a real journalist whose talents are better suited for serious stories, not the fluff crap we usually publish on her spreads. With the center like this she’ll be able to better display her talents.”

Erwin smiled, and it looked way too smug for Levi’s taste. “Either way you put it, I’m proud of you for taking a more active role in the publication.”

“Shut up.”

The tall blond man smiled fondly and reached out to brush a stray hair back behind her ear. Levi stiffened slightly, casting a look out the meeting room’s windows. 

“Are you concerned that we’ll be seen?” Erwin asked, seemingly amused.

“No,” Levi snapped quickly.

Erwin hummed and leaned forward to brush an uncharacteristically chaste kiss against her lips. Before Levi could formulate a response, her boss had already stood and offered her a hand up. 

“I’ll let you attend to your usual duties today, but tonight we’re going out for dinner. Linger around here until everyone’s left the office.”

Levi's lips curved into a sneer as she took his hand to pull herself to her feet. “Yes, _sir_.”

Her utterance had a wonderful affect on the usually composed man. His pupils dilated in the fluorescent lighting and his hand tightened around hers ever so slightly. When he spoke, his voice was very slow and controlled. “Enjoy your day, Miss Ackerman.”

The raven-haired woman snorted as she collected her briefcase and brushed past her boss. She may have added a swish to her hips as she walked away, just maybe.

 

“Good day at the office?” Petra asked, her warm topaz eyes assessing Levi as she slid into her desk once more.

“Oh no, it’s shitty as usual,” Levi responded.

“Hmm,” Petra said, obviously reading past her words. “Anyway, wanna go out for drinks tonight? We’re getting a group together if you wanna join.”

“Please tell me you didn’t choose a bar in the Viagra Triangle again.”

Petra cringed at the memory. “Okay, ew, that was so nasty. Old men, young girls...”

“You should have asked a Chicago native before you chose a location.”

“Now,” Petra continued, as if Levi hadn’t interrupted. “It’s this place called Bottom Lounge-”

“Oh fuck yes. Good choice.”

Petra smiled, brightly. “I tried. It’s not bad a drive from here either. You in?”

Levi felt a small ping of guilt for backing out of yet another office get-together. Yeah, she was awkward as all hell and usually bitchy, but she liked Petra and the other people here. “Unfortunately I have plans. You all go and have fun though.”

Petra didn’t look surprised, but she also didn’t look put-off. “We will! Feel free to call me and join us if you have time.”

Levi offered up a look that should have been a smile but appeared more like a grimace and turned back to her laptop. There were very few people she tolerated, and even fewer people that she actually liked. Petra was one of them, Oluo too, maybe Gunther and Eld, and that crazy chick she met in college, though she was reluctant to admit it. She balked from the word “friends," but she guessed they’d fit into that category.

She really couldn’t call Erwin a friend. Labels just made everything sloppier and more confusing.

It was easier to just name those that she worked well with. Petra was dainty but churned out her own work in record time and encouraged others to do the same, Oluo was insufferable and clumsy and somehow really good at design, and Gunther and Eld were the best team she could ask for when it came down to spreads. It was their traits that made them valuable people to Levi, and the appreciation of their individual personalities was insignificant and came later, if at all.  
What revealed her inclinations towards the four was often her unchecked actions. She liked her team, and about put her fist through Erwin’s face when he suggested a transfer for them to another department.

Goddammit, she actually got along with them, and she’d fight tooth and nail to keep them under her authority.

Erwin had never suggested anything akin to that again. However, he had reminded her who was in charge later that night as she writhed between the sheets.

Pushing unnecessary thoughts from her mind, Levi huffed and slammed her palms down against the keyboard. If Petra noticed, she didn’t say anything.

 

Four hours and five cups of tea later, Levi was still in front of her computer. The only thing that had changed was her expression, which faded from its earlier almost-pleasantness to a deep scowl.

“Are you serious? What the hell is this?”

Petra looked over Levi’s shoulder. “Oh, who was in charge of this page?”

“An imbecile, obviously. I’m going to have to fix and edit this by Monday if we want to get this article out with the next print.”

Oluo popped his head around his computer and grinned. “Need some assistance, captain?”

“Don’t call me that. If you think you can recover the disaster that is this page, then be my guest.”

“The design sucks,” Oluo said stupidly, standing up from his desk to lean over Levi’s shoulder. “But if you fix the infographic here and edit the photograph there, it might compensate for the lack of…”

“Everything else?”

“Well, yeah.”

Levi looked back at Oluo. “Think you can handle that?”

“Aye, I got it.”

Levi breathed a sigh of relief, but her face was still hard. “I’m going to work on editing the copy. Together we should be able to clean up this piece of crap.”

“Yes captain.”

“I said don’t call me that, shithead.”

Oluo laughed and returned to his computer. The floor was silent for another long expanse of time as people finished up, but even Levi could tell there was anxiousness in the air. It was Friday after all, and people couldn’t wait to leave.

Honestly, she couldn’t wait for them to leave either. She’d let out _all_ her stress tonight.

At half past six, Levi finally felt pity for her group. “Alright, everyone get out.”

Oluo whooped loudly and Gunther emerged from around the corner where he’d been photocopying a page. “Did I hear correctly?”

“You did indeed! Let’s get our drink on, my friend.” Eld clapped Gunther on the back as he shouldered his messenger bag and tossed a stack of papers haphazardly onto his desk.

“You better clean that up Monday.”

“Yes captain.” Eld winked.

“Fuck you.”

The four of them laughed good-naturedly and smiled at Levi’s scowl. Petra picked up her sleek black purse and ushered the men towards the elevator, efficiently clearing out the office space. After another minute, the only sounds were Levi’s fingers tapping at her keyboard.

She could feel the tenseness in her body, the pleasant tingle of anticipation for the night to come. In another hour, she’d be boneless and sated to the core. 

That change couldn’t come fast enough.

Levi let herself get lost in her screen again, flicking through the next copy of _InStyle_ magazine. Of course it was only the preliminary pdf version, but she was always amazed at the progress made each and every month from blank paper to a national publication. Always so polished.

As associate editor, it was her role to see every issue of the magazine through all of it stages of progress. From the pitching of ideas at the beginning of every month to the grueling hours before publication, she was overseeing it all. It was a stressful, detail-oriented job, but it was what Levi was good at. She had yet to find an editor more capable than herself, although Erwin was arguably also her equal.

“Are you seriously still working?” A deep voice rumbled from behind her, thick hands sliding over her shoulders and neck.

“Someone has to turn this crap into gold.”

Erwin chuckled low in his throat. “I don’t believe that’s how the phrase goes.”

“Suck my dick.”

“How about you suck mine?”

Levi inhaled sharply as Erwin stooped down and played his hot breath along her neck, his large hands gripping the sides of her chair. “I believe you said to refrain from vulgarity earlier after the meeting.”

“I say a lot of things.” Erwin breathed, mouthing lazily at the dip in her neck. “And it is still you being vulgar by the way, I’m just twisting your words.”

“Manipulative even in conversation, aren’t you?”

Erwin didn't say anything, but he did nip sharply at her neck. A veiled reminder of his control.

Levi didn’t say anything else, just leaned back and closed her eyes. However, just when she’d relaxed into his gentle ministrations, Erwin grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back, spinning her chair around. Suddenly he was over her, mashing their lips together as he lifted his knee up and slid it in between her thighs on the chair. Her skirt hitched up with his movements, exposing pale skin to the cool air of the office.

Erwin’s hand left her hair in favor of trailing along the edge of her blouse, deft fingers untucking the fabric from her skirt’s waistband. He distracted her from his hand’s movements by sucking on her upper lip, only to force his tongue into her mouth when she relented just a little.

When he finally released her mouth, Levi panted heavily in an effort to reclaim some lost air. Erwin didn’t allow her time recover though, his hand jerking her blouse up so that he could slide his palms over her waist. His mouth fell against her neck once again, sucking hard at the hollow just behind her ear.

With his mouth against hers and his hands on her body, everything else was able to slide away. A smooth distraction. 

Until the moment was broken, a shrill ringing filling the air, and suddenly Levi felt overwhelmingly empty.

Erwin took out his cell with a contemplative frown, sliding his thumb across the screen. “Erwin Smith speaking.”

Levi hid the irritation on her face by pressing her nose against his shirt collar, inhaling the smell of his heady, expensive cologne and sliding her hands up and down his sides as he stood over her.

“Do you wish to go over the deal tonight?”

Levi froze, her hands absently falling back to her sides as she sat back.

“Of course. I’ll bring the paperwork. We’ll discuss everything further in half an hour. Goodbye.”

When Erwin finished his phone call, Levi had schooled her expression back into one of neutral impassiveness. She could feel him assessing her with his icy blue eyes as he returned his attention to the moment, but there was nothing that needed to be said.

They weren’t in love, after all. It was a casual fling. Mutually beneficial.

“Well I’m heading home, it’s been a long-ass day,” Levi finally said, adjusting her clothes nonchalantly.

Erwin gave Levi a slight smile, already slipping back into his business mode. This made the situation easier, with no awkward apologies and promises to make it up to the other person. Nothing needed to be said.

“Thanks Levi.”

“Don’t work too hard, you might go gray early.”

She could hear his incredulous snort as he grabbed his affects from his walled office. “Funny to hear you say that.”

“I’m just dedicated, shut up.”

Levi watched him emerge in his suit jacket, briefcase lazily dangling from his fingers. As he walked away, the tall blond shot a cool, composed look over his shoulder. “Have a nice night.”

“Same to you.” 

And then he was gone, and she was left alone in the almost pitch-black office. 

For a couple minutes Levi sat quietly in her desk chair, watching the lights of the city blink outside the full-windows which made up one of the walls of the room. Ever since she was a kid she’d been fascinated by the urban sprawl and city skyline, mesmerized by the clean-cut people going about their daily lives with effortless elegance. 

Sometimes, when she was on her way to work in the foggy mornings, or when she was alone at the office this late, she remembered the grandeur of the city when she was a kid. She remembered the simplicity of childhood, and her dreams for the future.

What would her younger self think of Levi now?

The raven-haired woman scowled and shut her laptop forcefully. Whatever. The past could stay buried for all she cared. Fuck everyone and everything, she was independent of it all.

 _And yet you’re going to crawl back home like some dejected puppy?_ Her inner thoughts chided.

No, fuck that too. She didn’t belong to anybody, and wasn’t going to sit around waiting for her boss to make a booty call.

Levi whipped out her cell and pressed a few buttons, the light of the phone casting shadows over her face.

“Hey Petra? Yeah, looks like I’ll be making an appearance tonight after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here goes my first piece here on AO3! Actually, it's my first fanfiction ever. Whups.
> 
> To be honest I was just looking for an outlet where I could let pessimist female Levi out into the world to mingle with hipster Eren. Can't wait to drag him into this mess next chapter.
> 
> If you spot an error, lemme know!


	2. Chapter 2

Bottom Lounge was located near the west loop, and really no one would expect any sort of popular bar to be in the area. During the day the industrial scenery glinted in the sunlight, and at night the streets were near-desolate.The train line was two blocks west, so all was usually pretty quiet. 

However the second someone stepped into Bottom Lounge, that all changed. The brick warehouse exterior concealed a smoky atmosphere, flashing neon lights, a full stage, and a thunderous bass that shook the floors and windows and traveled straight into one’s bones. It was a music scene, a party zone, and a flourishing bar and restaurant all at once.

It was a good set in Levi’s opinion, despite all the teenyboppers and scenesters that usually flocked to it.

“Levi! You made it!” Petra cheered as Levi finally pushed through the crowd to reach their booth.

“Damn, this place is packed. I just want some fucking alcohol.”

Oluo laughed boisterously as he stood up. “I’ll grab you something, meant to go grab another beer anyway. What do you want?”

“Scotch on the rocks.”

Oluo whistled. “Hefty drink you know...”

He wisely decided not to say anything more at Levi’s challenging expression, instead turning around to walk to the bar.

“Anyway,” Petra gushed, sliding up close on Levi’s side. “Wanna dance with me later? I’ve been dying to just let loose.”

Levi smirked. “Petra, I’m nowhere near drunk enough to dance publicly.”

“Aww Levi!” Petra giggled. “That’s the fun about places like this.”

Gunther offered Levi a small smile. “It’s been a rough week for you hasn’t it?”

“You’ve no idea. So what’s with the crowd? This is pretty ridiculous, even for this place,” Levi commented, casually trying to change the subject. She didn’t want to think about the previous week, or why she was here right now. 

“Apparently it’s the concert tonight, IAMX I think? It’s a Berlin-based band that’s gathered a sort of cult of teens,” Gunther informed her while Eld nodded.

“So we’re surrounded by hipster trash,” Levi panned back, deadbeat.

Eld chuckled. “We were probably the same at their age.”

“Oh fuck no I wasn’t.”

“Drinks up!”

Levi looked at Oluo gratefully as he slid her scotch down the table to her and slipped back into the booth on Petra’s other side. Levi picked up the glass by the rim and sipped at the amber liquid delicately for a second before downing the whole thing.

Eld whistled. “Woah, not going slow tonight huh?”

“Nope. You told them to keep it coming right?” Levi asked Oluo.

He laughed. “Yep, I had a feeling.”

“So Gunther, you were telling us about the last time Eld got smashed?” Petra encouraged sweetly, although there was an altogether too-wide grin on her face.

Eld groaned and put his head in his hands. “It was a bad decision.”

Gunther slapped his back. “I’d say it was! I’ve never seen someone stumble around so much while trying to sing Beyonce.”

The group erupted into laughter as Gunther retold the event, much to Eld’s embarrassment. Levi could feel her nerves ease she fell into the easy rhythm of the four. Drinking and smirking at their antics was mind-numbingly simple, so much so that Levi’s nagging stress and messy emotions were drowning in the pleasant atmosphere. They kept her included in the conversation without pressuring her into direct questions, and she appreciated that. So she was able to sit there comfortably, occasionally throwing a sarcastic remark into the air just because she could.

At some point though Petra got restless, shifting in her seat and moving to the thrumming beat traveling through the floor. She was a bit of a lightweight.

“Leviii! Let’s dance now, you’ve had some drinks. Let’s gooo!” Petra whined, wrapping her arms around Levi’s shoulders. Levi didn’t even move, just continued nursing her next glass of scotch.

Eld chuckled. “Petra, you’ll never get Levi to do anything if you’re clinging to her like that.”

“But Ellld…” 

“Yeah let’s go dance,” Oluo chimed in, gesturing wildly with his hand. If Petra was a cute drunk, Oluo was a clumsy one. “This song has a good beat.”

Gunther looked at Eld and shrugged, smiling softly. Levi caught the small exchange through her light buzz. The dynamics were simple: Petra was usually the mother hen, but during times like this Eld and Gunther were usually the sober ones that made sure they didn’t get themselves into too much trouble. Sometimes, it was just Gunther. 

Levi took care of herself. 

“Well, looks like we’re gonna go hit the floor,” Eld said, barely understandable as Oluo and Petra erupted into cheers.

“I bet I look better than yooou dancing,” Petra challenged, sliding out from the table and swaying on her feet to the music. 

Oluo guffawed and stood up, bumping the table and nearly spilling the remaining glass of alcohol in front of Levi. “You’re on.”

“You coming?” Gunther asked Levi as Eld followed after the other two. Levi offered a tight, not-quite smile and picked up her last glass of scotch. 

“Hold your damn horses, I’m coming. Better go get Oluo before he accidently knocks someone over.”

Gunther offered Levi the same smile he gave Eld before turning around and heading towards the throng of people bouncing and moving in unison. 

When they were out of sight Levi shook her head and got up, subtly bracing herself on the table. Whoops. Maybe she had a little more than she thought. 

Despite that, she picked up her unfinished glass and headed after her co-workers. The sweaty bodies all pushed together didn’t seem nearly as disgusting to her now that she had delicious poison in her system, but she still opted to stand by the wall as she finished her scotch. 

Ah, there were Petra and Oluo, each trying to look better than the other but actually just looking more ridiculous by the second. Well, at least Oluo did. Petra was still pretty if a little wild and unsteady with her movements. The four didn’t exactly look out of place among the teens and young adults currently filling the place, but there was a slight distinction between them and the rest. The maturity of age, even though two were obviously drunk off their asses. She probably looked a lot like that too.

Fuck, when did Levi start thinking of herself as old?

Damn, she needed another drink.

Levi pushed off the wall and headed back to the bar, gratefully planting herself on one of the stools as it becomes available. 

The bartender grinned at her. “What’ll it be, miss?”

She threw a couple bills on the counter. “Red Headed Slut.”

Shots. The perfect way to bring back the full buzz without much effort. 

“Fan of Jagermeister?”

Levi’s eyes slid coolly over to a boy so tattooed it was as if he was a walking masterpiece. Both of his arms were sleeved, and his black, scoop neck t-shirt revealed that the art traveled all the way up along his collarbones and crept up the side of his neck like a thick vine. If the tattoos weren’t unique enough he also had piercings, and his face...  
Oh _fuck_ , he was attractive. 

“You know what’s in a Red Headed Slut?” Levi snorted skeptically. “You barely look old enough to drink.”

The boy got this shit-eating grin on his face. “I’m twenty-one.”

“Sure kid.”

“I’ll take one too,” the boy said as the bartender brought Levi her shot. He responsibly took out his ID along with his cash and set it on the counter for the man to inspect. After a second the man nodded and turned back to fulfill the request. 

Levi pretended not to notice that the boy was grinning again, looking at Levi smugly as she downed her shot. “Wipe that smirk off your face or I’ll do it for you.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

Levi turned to look the boy in the eyes after that shameless flirt. He was biting at the lip ring on the right side of his mouth, a mixture of coyness and lust crossing over his face. It was fucking attractive.

“What’s your name, brat?”

"Eren.”

“Levi.”

Eren smiled, his eyes flashing victoriously. “Nice to meet you, Levi.”

“The pleasure is mine.”

The bartender placed Eren’s shot on the counter. He picked it up and knocked it back almost as smoothly as Levi herself, and she was minorly impressed. He had this mess of dark brown, almost-wavy hair that complimented his tan skin.

And his eyes...

“What’s your drink of choice, Eren?” Levi asked slowly, resting her chin on her palm and looking him over.

“Classic manhattan.”

As Levi tapped the bar to place the order and request that “he keep the cocktail coming,” Eren’s eyes widened. Before he could say anything though, Levi fixed him with a sensual stare. 

“Consider it my treat.”

It didn’t take long for Eren to recover. As he picked up his new drink he positively batted his eyes at her. “Thank you, Levi.”

And if the brat didn’t just _purr_ her name.

Levi crossed her legs. “What do you do, Eren?”

When Eren looked away from his drink, it was only to rake his eyes along her body with a playful smile. 

Oh. _Oh_. The brat was witty.

He finally met her gaze and his smile widened. “Art, but I’m a part-time barista.”

“What kind?”

“Pen and ink is my forte. I also paint.” His smile was infectious. “How about yourself?”

“I’m a journalist.”

Eren seemed to take a genuine interest at this, but his eyes were still teasing. “What media?”

“Magazine. I work at _InStyle_.”

His eyes crinkled in amusement. “Hmm.”

“What?” Levi snarked back.

“Nothing,” Eren laughed. It was a lovely sound, deep and full of mirth and passion. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for that one, that’s all.”

“Yeah well, you look like a fucking canvas with all those tattoos.”

Eren does it again, the stupid eye batting. “Then wanna paint me?”

“Drink your damn alcohol.”

He laughed again, pulling over his second drink and plucking the cherry from it. Usually men ignored the small fruit, but Eren tore the cherry off the skewer and rolled it between his lips. He peeked at Levi from the corner of his eyes as his tongue flicked out to pull it into his mouth, looking entirely too satisfied with himself. 

Two could play at that game. Screw his seductive shit. 

Levi reached over and took the cherry from his abandoned first drink, popping it into her mouth by his face as she leaned back. She smirked at the almost invisible flush on his dark cheeks as he suddenly found his cocktail very interesting. 

“So Eren, do you usually come here?” Levi asked as the bartender brought him a third manhattan.

“Occasionally. They host a lot of good bands here so my friends and me are pretty frequent patrons.”

He was hipster trash. But he was also extremely hot. “You like music?”

His smile was lazy as he replied, “It’s a part of my life. The sounds, the lyrics, my playlist is like looking into my soul.”

“How drunk are you?”

Eren laughed that beautiful laugh. “Not as much as you’d think. I’m, hmm, delightfully tipsy though,” he declared, biting at his lip ring again as he looked as Levi. “Anyway, what do you like? Aside from work.”

“Cleaning.”

Eren dissolved into chuckles that were almost giggles. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Fuck you.”

“But that’d make me dirty, wouldn’t it?” Eren asked innocently, widening his eyes a fraction.

Damn.

Levi sucked in a controlled breath, picked up Eren’s glass, and tipped back the last of his cocktail before saying, “Kid, you’re fucking filthy already.”

Levi watched Eren’s pupils dilate, but he didn’t say anything. He just pulled over the next cocktail the bartender brought and lifted it to his lips.

They’d shifted closer together during their exchange. Their thighs pressed comfortably together despite sitting on separate stools, and occasionally Eren’s hand brushed her arm and vice versa. She could smell the playful scent of his cologne and something else, something rich that must be unique to the boy. 

It was intoxicating. He was intoxicating. 

She wanted to kiss him, or touch him, do something, but if she did right now she’d probably end up doing something indecent in public. And illegal.

When she looked up again, Eren was watching her. The tension between them was thick, and Eren’s tongue flicked out to twist his lip ring again. 

Suddenly Eren shifted, tilting his head and grinning widely. “I love this song. Come dance with me.”

Levi didn’t protest. Rather, there was nothing else she’d rather do than dance with the boy.

She slapped some bills down at the bar counter as Eren wrapped lithe fingers around her wrist and guided her back to the shifting, grinding bodies in the darkness of the makeshift dance floor. She could tell he was a little unstable on his feet, the alcohol dulling his senses and sweetening his sensations, but he pulled her close and slid his arms around her waist and then they were moving and it didn’t matter whether the world was shifting or not. 

His body was young and lean and toned; she could feel him through his thin shirt and skinny jeans. It was new, it was welcome, and it was exactly what she needed. 

His warm hands were on her waist, holding her as her hips swung back and forth. Her arms were up over her head, alternating between twisting in time with her hips and falling around Eren’s neck. 

He watched her with burning eyes, their bright color stood out in the dim lighting. They were altogether too green and too blue to be one color, instead this beautiful cerulean mix that lit her up from the inside. 

She smirked under his gaze, rolling her hips forward. His hands tightened on her waist in warning, and he leaned forward slowly. 

Then his lips were tickling the shell of her ear, his warm breath rushing out over her skin, and he was whispering the words of the song to her.

_“Pretty little angel_  
_Can we play your game?”_

His laugh was soft and teasing, his fingers sliding up her sides.

_“I will be gentle_  
_I will move to your pace”_

There were fingers playing with the hem of her blouse. 

_“Show me the reaction_  
_Come home with me”_

His hand splayed along her pelvis, fingertips dangerously close to her core over the skirt.

_“Oh give me some attention_  
_I was made for you and built to please”_

He was shamelessly rolling his hips against her with the beat now, eyes half-lidded and breath hitching as he leaned back to look down at her. He bit his lip ring, cheeks painted red over tan skin. 

Fucking gorgeous.

He reacted to the look in her eyes, grinning and creeping his hands over her pelvis again. Except this time he didn’t venture lower, he just pressed his fingertips in under her lower stomach and the pressure was agonizingly sweet.

“Levi…” he breathed by her ear, his wanton voice absolutely debauched.

And whatever control she had snapped, because Eren was exactly what she wanted. 

With a wicked grin she stretched up to wrap her arms around his neck and press her mouth against his ear. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest, and his hands twitched as they wrapped back around her waist.

“Wanna fuck?”

Eren shivered, the motion traveling along his entire body. He was probably far from innocent, but the intensity of his reactions almost had her fooled otherwise. She wanted to ruin him, slot her mouth against his and roll her hips until he was utterly _wrecked_.

She pulled back to rest her forehead against his, checking the too-close kaleidoscope of his eyes for his answer. 

His pupils were blown wide, and when his breath fanned over her lips, she could register a soft “yes.”

“C’mon.” Levi tugged on his hand. “Let’s get out of here.”

Eren’s skin was searing against hers as they weaved back through the crowd to the entrance. They were connected by just their palms, but they were each hyper aware of the other.

The cool air of the night assaulted Levi’s skin as she stepped outside, causing her to step closer to Eren. She could see him smile in her peripheral vision, and then his arm was around her waist to pull her closer to him. 

Levi reached into her back skirt pocket to grab her keys. She flicked her thumb over the unlock button, watching his face as he spotted the car lighting up.

Eren squinted for a minute in his alcohol induced state before gasping, “Holy shit, is that a Mercedes?

“A 2014 C63 AMG.”

Eren turned to stare at her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. “Fuck, _Levi_ …”

She barely had time to realize what was happening before he was pushing her against the hood, bracing his hands on either side of her head as he mashed their lips together. 

For one brilliant, terrifying moment, Levi couldn’t think. All she could do was feel, taste, react, crave. Eren.

“You’re so sexy,” he moaned as she teethed at his lower lip, pulling on his ring and sucking it into her mouth. He pushed her further against the hood, bending her from the waist back. There was nothing subtle about the way his erection was pressing against her hip, but when he prodded his tongue against the seam of her lips it was questioning, slightly hesitant. 

She may have melted a little bit at that, just maybe. 

“Dammit Eren,” she gasped as he finally let up for a second, “we’re not fucking on my car. I’m going to have you in my bed, the proper way.”

There was something simmering in his eyes as he grinned at her. “Are you sure?”

“Get in the damn vehicle,” Levi growled, shoving him off and slapping his ass as he turned around.

His laugh rang out in the night as she took her place on the driver’s side. She inhales deeply when both doors are closed, breathing in the smell of clean leather and window spray and then Eren’s scent was mingling in the air too. 

She started the car and let the tires squeal on the pavement as they drove away.

At first Eren was quiet on his side, but eventually he started wiggling and inching closer to Levi, his hands wandering across the stick. Levi let him draw circles on her thighs with his fingertips and didn’t complain as he leaned over to kiss her neck , but when he started inching her skirt up higher she slapped his hand. 

“Brat, you can wait fifteen goddamn minutes until we get to my place, so back the fuck off.”

Eren grinned sheepishly and retracted his wandering hands, but he didn’t shift back in his seat. Rather he just sat there, perched on the edge as he gazed back and forth between the road and Levi. 

After a couple more minutes of silence Eren moved again, but this time it was slow and controlled. His fingers slid along her neck and rubbed behind her ear, only to move up and start undoing the prim bun she’d pulled it up into earlier. It was almost relaxing, having Eren shake out her hair till it fell just above her shoulders.

“You have really soft hair,” Eren murmured softly, running his fingers through it gently.

With that comment the tension lessened between them and Levi relaxed, letting her body sink into the welcoming leather. She still wanted him just as badly as she did at the bar, but it was a sweeter feeling now, unrushed. It made her head foggy.

Eren continued stroking her hair until they arrived at her house. The streetlights were almost all off, which was pretty normal considering the time, so when Levi cut the engine the street was silent and shadowed. 

They both wordlessly got out and Eren followed Levi inside, kicking off his shoes with her at the entrance. Levi entwined her hand with his and led him to the bedroom, but in the doorway Eren took control into his own hands and spun her around, smashing their lips together once again. Like the first time, it took her everything away.

It continued from there as the process naturally did, Eren drawing small gasps and moans from Levi as he deftly tuned her body to his passion, and she gathering his groans and hitched breaths as she discovered all of his piercings and hidden art. 

Finally he was above her, naked and quivering with desire, but he gently carded his fingers through her hair instead and smiled. It pinned her in place.

“You’re so, so beautiful Levi.”

And for a brief moment Levi wondered if romance and love actually existed, but then her senses took over and all she could feel was Eren.

Eren with his gorgeous, cerulean eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened. Hipster Eren is my spirit animal. 
> 
> I may or may not have confused my google analytics into thinking I'm a college-aged alcoholic with all my research for this chapter. _No ma'am, I swear I'm a writer..._
> 
> Don't drive drunk, and especially don't drive drunk in expensive cars. Levi's cocky enough to do both. She'll probably comment on this fact next chapter. 
> 
> Song is Pretty Little Angel by IAMX. Chris Corner is a beautiful creature.
> 
> Sorry I'm a bit late! If you spot an error, lemme know!


	3. Chapter 3

When Levi woke up, she was alone.

She sat up slowly, wincing at the stiffness in her joints and the slight pounding in her head. Unconsciously she reached out next to her, expecting to find the heat of another human occupying her bed, but the blankets were cool to the touch. She turned to look at the rumpled covers with an impassive expression, her open hand curling into a loose fist. She sat like that for several long, sleep-addled moments before she noticed Eren’s black shirt hanging from her bedside lamp. 

Eren, the boy with the bright eyes, had completely wrecked her within a night. The brat had enough stupid, flirty spitfire in him to light her up from the inside, and she was still burning from his effect. 

He’d held her last night after they’d both collapsed from pleasure —who knew the brat had piercings all over his body— and lay panting in the silence of her room. She was staring at the wooden blades of the fan above her, sated and pleasantly fuzzy with the remaining alcohol in her system, when suddenly his warm, lanky body was fitting up against hers.

It was different from when Erwin held her. She wasn’t a cuddler, Erwin had deduced that from the first night they spent together, but he always pulled her close enough to throw his arm over her waist. She figured it was his almost unconscious need to assert control, to protect and comfort even though she was probably the last person who needed such things. 

But Eren, Eren embraced her. He wiggled around until she was encircled in his arms, but it wasn’t smothering, like with Erwin. Instead Eren’s arms were reverent as he pressed his face into the back of her neck, occasionally placing soft kisses there. And after he was sure she wouldn’t move away, he had hummed contentedly and whispered lyrics of songs against her skin. 

Levi pressed a hand over her mouth, effectively concealing the fond almost-smile that crossed her face. Shit, she wouldn’t have thought such a brat could be both seductive and adorable at the same time. Not that she would ever tell him that, mind you. Not after they’d screwed each other between the sheets until-

Levi paled as she realized she’d slept without showering last night. Fucking _gross_.

The naked raven-haired woman slipped out of bed with a visible cringe, shooting a dark look over her shoulder at the sheets she’d have to clean later. Despite the crawling feeling of disgust she now felt over sleeping in a bed that smelled like sex, it had been worth it. She’d needed to loosen up.

And right now whatever havoc Eren was wreaking in the rest of her house could wait until after she had her goddamn shower. 

Levi gathered up her discarded clothes from the night before, stripped the sheets, and deposited it all in her laundry basket with a scrunched nose. She then picked out a new white t-shirt and black boxer shorts for the day. Eren may be content to wander around her place half-naked, but she’d look at least somewhat decent the morning after. 

She exited her bedroom and quickly padded across the hall to the bathroom, shutting it behind her. In less than a minute she had water searing across her skin, easing whatever physical aches remained and erasing the horrid feeling of uncleanliness. 

Levi spent some extra time under the stream after washing up, just enjoying the pounding water and the loose fluidity of her muscles as she stretched them. Honestly she was a bit surprised she didn’t have as bad a hangover as she expected. She’d always handled her alcohol well, but maybe she hadn’t been as drunk as she thought she’d been.

Probably a good thing, considering she’d driven them both here last night in her car.

Levi turned off the shower before toweling off leisurely and wringing out the remaining water from her hair. She was just pulling on a black sports bra when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her face was a lot smoother this morning, and the ever-present bags under her eyes seem to have receded a little bit. Same thin, downturned mouth though. 

And oh shit, those were some big hickies. 

She coughed a laugh and turned away from her reflection, opening the bathroom door. And then it hit her.

Her house smelled like a fucking restaurant. 

Levi padded down the stairs and through the hallway until she reached her kitchen, stopping short at the sight of Eren’s tattoo-devoid back. He was currently whisking something in a saucepan on the stove, humming to himself while some obscure as hell song played through his shitty phone speaker. 

And he was cooking them breakfast, clad only in the sinfully tight skinny jeans he was wearing yesterday. 

“Do you always go through stranger’s kitchens, or am I just special?”

Eren startled and barely avoided tipping over a carton of cornstarch as he turned to look at her with a guilty expression. Huh, she didn’t know she had cornstarch. 

“Sorry, guess I just invaded your space without thinking. I thought you might like breakfast.”

The brat actually had the audacity to look embarrassed, but then he was eyeing her legs up the next second and looking incredibly smug as his gaze found the blooming love bites on her neck. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face, brat, and make the damn food.”

“Yes ma’am,” Eren sang back, returning to whisking his mysterious concoction. “Good morning by the way.”

Levi stared at Eren’s back, dumbfounded by the normalcy of his greeting. “Morning.”

“Sleep well?”

“Yeah.”

Eren hummed and nodded his head, content with her replies as he shifted his weight and danced to the song on his phone.

“What even is this?”

“Imogen Heap. She’s actually done some work with the band that played last night. Doesn’t she have great vocals?” Eren sounded starstruck. 

Levi snorted. Hipster trash.

Neither of them spoke for another couple minutes, the woman’s voice and Eren’s humming the only things filling up the silence. 

“You listen to weird shit.”

Eren chuckled and finally set the whisk aside. He picked up the two bowls he must have found while she was showering and spoons something thick and creamy into them before setting them on the table. “Ta-da.”

“What is that.”

Eren was grinning widely as he brought over another plate of toast triangles. “Maizena. It’s a Puerto Rican breakfast custard my mother used to make for me.”

“You’re Puerto Rican?” Levi asked. She figured the boy was another nationality, but his tanned skin made it hard to determine. 

“Partly. I’m also German.”

“That’s a strange mix.”

Eren’s smile didn’t falter, but it was more polite than anything. “My father met my mother while he was on vacation. He was a German doctor and she was a Puerto Rican baker on Vieques. I was raised there with her.”

“Ah,” Levi replied, lifting up a spoonful of the creamy custard. And if she thought it smelled fantastic, it tasted even better. Levi about moaned. 

“Good?” Eren asked, a grin stretching across his face again.

“Holy shit.”

The boy laughed, taking a piece of toast and dipping it in his custard. “I guess I inherited whatever skills my mom had in the kitchen.”

“What brought you here then?” Levi asked, trying to discreetly shove more toast and custard into her mouth.

“When my mother died, my father thought it would be good for me to study in the states. He was with me until I got residency here and then he gave me some cash and was gone. I mean I saw him some during my childhood, but really it was just me and my mom. And now that she’s gone, I see him maybe once a year.”

It was a terribly personal thing Eren just revealed, but yet his expression was relaxed and he was gazing at Levi as if he was making casual conversation. She was not used to such blatant and open honesty in a person.

Levi swallowed. “Seems like you’re doing alright though.”

Eren smiled brightly. “Yeah. I lived with this adopted girl, my friend, and his grandpa all through highschool, and now we all got good friends here at the university.”

“Oh are you a senior at Northwestern?”

Eren’s sheepish look was back. “Well… not exactly.”

Levi choked on her toast. “What do you mean, not exactly?”

“I’m a sophomore.” 

Oh _shit_.

Sophomores were not twenty-one.

Levi inhaled deeply and sat back, looking at the boy. “Eren, how old are you?”

He didn’t even try and bullshit Levi this time. “Nineteen.”

Levi heaved a sigh and pushed fingers back through her hair. “Sweet jesus, I got an underage drunk.”

Eren shrugged. “At least I’m legal.”

“Kid do you even understand how old I am?”

“Twenty-three?”

“How flattering, now add five.”

Eren processed this and then openly gaped at her. “There’s no way you’re twenty-eight.”

“Thanks.”

“No like, you’re gorgeous. I think you have more muscle than I do. Seriously how are you so fit?” Eren elaborated, waving his hands in the general direction of her body.

“I work out.”

He sighed, letting his arms flop on the table. “I’m literally so envious of people like you. I don’t have that kind of dedication, or athleticism.”

Levi shrugged, oddly pleased. 

“I’m glad you like breakfast though. I just wanted to thank you for last night.”

Levi looked up sharply, but Eren already returned to eating his food, looking completely unperturbed by anything they just discussed. Levi’s mind, however, was reeling. 

He was nine years younger than she was. He was an attractive, dumb hipster with a high libido that cooked breakfast the morning after, because he was kind of a decent human. He was an artist, probably a disorganized one with a bedroom that would more than likely give Levi a heart attack. He was the kind of person that smiled no matter what, wormed his way into people’s hearts, and shared his secrets with strangers. 

He was a complete mess, the exact opposite of Levi.

It was a good thing he was just an unusual one-night stand. There was no way Levi would be able to deal with him in her routine life.

She shrugged off her thoughts and relaxed, realizing this would be the last time she’d see Eren. This was the ease of nights like the one she just had— there were absolutely no strings or commitments attached. It was even smoother than hooking up with Erwin. 

Levi finished off a piece of toast and leaned her cheek into her hand, gazing at Eren openly while he ate. She could see the full detail of the tattoos on his upper torso now in the light streaming through her kitchen window. They were all tasteful, each chosen carefully to mesh with the others surrounding it. His sleeves were an array of aztec prints and oceanic swirls, with an occasional dash of color to pull it all together, and the left sleeve crawled all the way up his neck. The rest of his chest was covered in lyrics, trailing chains, red roses surrounded by thorns, more aztec prints, and a simple tattoo of a cord that wrapped around his neck with a key hanging from it. 

The only large blank spots were from about his elbow to his shoulder, his entire left pec, and then his back.

“Did you run out of ideas?” Levi drawled, gesturing to his body with a spoonful of custard before sticking it in her mouth.

“Huh?” Eren glanced down as if surprised there was anything there. “Oh! Actually I’m working on a design for my arm, so that’ll get covered soon. As for this spot,” he smiled as he pressed a hand over where his heart would be, “this spot is reserved.”

Levi quirked an eyebrow but didn’t comment. “How about your back?”

Eren frowned thoughtfully, shifting back in his chair as he ate. “I’m not sure. I want something special to fill the space there, cause the back is like a body’s centerpiece, but I’ve never actually planned anything.”

“Damn, kid. You’ve got more ink in you than a ballpoint.”

Eren laughed, and it was warm and amused. “Spent most of my leisure money on it all, but it was worth it. My body matches who I am. The piercings were just for fun though.”

The brat teethed at his lip ring, casting a sly glance Levi’s way. She pretended not to see it, suppressing the memory of his other more interesting piercing locations. 

“Keep it in your pants.”

Eren’s grin widened, so Levi ignores him completely in favor of finishing the custard and toast. The little shit was a damn good cook.

“So what about you, what do you do in your free time? Besides driving fancy cars and picking up hot young men I mean.”

Levi fixed him a with a deadpan expression. “I clean.”

Eren blinked. “What? You were serious about that last night at the bar?”

“I like cleaning.”

“Okay. So like, your house? Laundry?”

“All of it.”

“Huh. Is that it?”

Levi rolled her eyes. “No, you shit. I also like working on cars.”

Eren’s face lit up. “So is that way you have the Mercedes? Do you trick it out and customize it?”

“Eh, not as much with that one. It’s a beauty all by itself, but I’ve done some work on it. What I mostly do is take on project cars and then sell them, but I’ve kept a few. I like my 1966 Ford Mustang convertible a lot, and when I finish up my 1963 Aston Martin DB5 I’ll be keeping that one as well.”

Eren looked starstruck again, much like last night, gazing at Levi with wide eyes and parted lips. Levi snorted. “Geez kid, hope I didn’t break you.”

“No, no, I’m good. Oh my god though, can you get any sexier?”

Levi had to take a breath at the expression now crossing over Eren’s face. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t really need to because Eren continued on. 

“So where’d you learn all this? Have you always been into cars?” he asked. 

“My uncle.” The reply was short and clipped, dissuading further questions. 

But if Eren picked up on her sudden animosity, he didn’t reveal it. Instead he just kept smiling, leaning forward eagerly. “That’s amazing, I wish I’d learned those skill along the way.”

“You’ve still got time.”

“Yeah, if I can ever find the time to sit down and learn it.” Eren’s smile was impish as he finished his custard. 

“Just apply yourself, shithead.” Levi muttered, standing up to gather the dishes. 

Eren finished up his custard in record time and handed over his bowl, then watches Levi carry them to the sink. “You don’t have a machine?”

“No. The dishes never get clean enough to meet my standards.”

“I could help you-”

“Sit the fuck down. You probably couldn’t meet my standards either.”

“I seemed to last night.”

Levi looked upwards, absolutely exasperated. “It is way too early for your flirty shit.”

“It’s noon.”

“You can read a clock, congratulations.”

Eren sounded like he was grinning behind her. “Are you naturally salty, or only after you just wake up?”

“The fuck kind of term is salty?”

“Modern slang.”

 _Damn hipster_ , Levi thought.

Eren’s chair squeaked against the wood floor and then suddenly he was behind her, arms sliding around her waist. 

“Oi, what are you doing?” Levi snapped, glancing over her shoulder as she rubbed down a bowl with a towel. 

“Hugging you. Because I can, and I want to.” Eren added before she could respond.

“It’s annoying.”

“Okay.” Eren said, but didn’t move. Instead his thumbs rubbed small circles into her hips as she focused on the dishes. His phone was still playing dumb songs, and Eren seemed to realize this as he began swaying back and forth on his feet. It dragged Levi along with him, but she was still trying to pretend like he wasn’t even there. But there the kid was, trying to dance with her as she attended to pressing chores, and it was growing increasingly hard to ignore him. Especially when he rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered the song next to her ear.

_“And bad news, never found your makeup where you're waking up_  
_And the places that you run for days and you're speaking of_  
_Sounds in your dream love, sounds in your dream love"_

“I’m going to break a dish on your foot,” Levi warned.

Eren laughed and peppered the side of her face with butterfly kisses, but he continued swaying with Levi and humming along as the song reached its final verse.

_“Tell me what you hope to never know_  
_And that tell me what you do, what you hate, what you love_  
_What you, what you dreaming of?”_

Even as the song ended, Eren just kept shifting back and forth and holding her flush against his chest. Levi’s hands paused in their task momentarily as she wrestled with something internally. Eventually something gained leverage in her mental battle, and so Levi set aside the clean bowl, closed her eyes, and leaned back into Eren.

Why not. The brat was persistent as hell, and relaxing herself around him couldn’t hurt anything. He’d only be a pleasant memory in another week anyway.

“Whoops, I totally forgot to text my friends last night to let them know I’m not passed out in an alley somewhere,” Eren murmured, though his tone sounds as if he was not really worried. “My two best friends are super protective, I’ve probably got a million messages on my phone.”

“Hmm.” Levi’s brow furrowed. Usually she’d just text Petra or whoever out of politeness to alert them that she was leaving, but last night she’d been slightly preoccupied. She was capable of handling herself, and her co-workers knew that. No one had worried about her in a long time, and she preferred it that way. “Better go get your phone then. I think it got kicked under the bed.”

“But it’s so warm right here,” Eren whined, burying his face into the junction between her neck and shoulder. “I don’t wanna move.”

“Damn brat. I will make do on my threat to break dishes on your body.”

“I think you’re all bark and no bite, Levi.”

Rolling her eyes, Levi shifted so she has access to the back of Eren’s neck. As she bit down, he yelped.

“Good god Levi,” Eren breathed, shifting back from her with his pupils blown, “at least give a guy warning.”

She’d found a sensitive spot. 

Smirking, Levi grabbed a washcloth and swatted his arse as she walked back to the kitchen table. “Go grab your phone, or I’ll bite you somewhere else.”

Eren pressed a hand to the back of his neck and grinned after her. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

“You little-”

Eren laughed loudly and shifted backwards, loping off to her room. Levi glared at his retreating figure as he disappeared around the corner before shaking her head. 

Yeah, there was absolutely no way she’d be able to deal with his crap everyday.

Levi finished the table and returned to finish up the dishes, devoting her attention to making them shine. She was just about done when Eren walked back in, this time fully dressed in his clothes from yesterday. He looked sheepish again.

“What now?”

“Think you could give me a lift home?” Eren asked, widening his eyes as if to make himself appear more innocent. It was odd how he almost seems to pull it off, save for the fact that Levi remembered what his expression was like last night as they pressed together.

“You really are a brat, aren’t you?”

Eren winked. “Only for you.”

“Shove off.”

Eren chuckled at Levi’s grumbling and patiently waited in the hallway as she put on a pair of black sweatpants and retrieved her car keys. He looked comfortable, standing there in her house. Despite his messy hair and the fact that he was the exact opposite of herself, he was still oddly compelling. 

“Like what you see?”

Levi looked up to find Eren’s smile. It was oddly soft, and his cerulean eyes were wide and expressive in a way that made Levi’s throat feel tight. “Shut up brat.”  
Before Levi could duck her head and slip past him to open the front door, Eren caught her in his arms and pulled her against his chest. She tipped her head back to say something, probably to swear at him, but before she could he was kissing her feverishly. It was brief, but it stirred up all of the passion she thought had dissipated.

“For the road.” Eren winked at her when they separated, moving away to open the front door.

 _Thank whatever deity will have me that he’s leaving now_ , Levi thought, _this boy would ruin me_.

But then Eren was stopping in her path, looking up and down the street slowly with a confused expression. His gaze switched between the street and the number on her townhouse. Levi shrugged off his reaction and was just starting to close the door behind them when he asked, “What street is this?”

“Wisconsin Avenue.”

Eren started laughing, a shit-eating grin stretching across his face as he turned back to her. “I literally rent the place next door with three of my buddies from Northwestern. We just moved in a couple weeks ago.”

And then it hit her.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took a gap week, my family got into a car accident last week and that shook up my schedule. Everyone's alright though, so things are back to normal. 
> 
> Chocolate is the best remedy for anything, by the way.
> 
> Anyway, the song Eren whispers is The Sounds in Your Dreams by Lydia. Love Lydia, love this song. Rate 10/10 would play again.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has shown this fic some love! And if you spot an error, lemme know!


	4. Chapter 4

Levi effectively avoided any other contact with Eren for a full week.

But she saw him. Multiple times. In fact, she saw him enough that she began to wonder how oblivious she’d been in the few weeks since he moved in next door.

On Tuesday, Eren was casually leaning against a Toyota Sienna 2004 sitting in their driveway. Levi was finishing up her run when she spotted him. Thankfully he was too absorbed in his phone to notice her, and so Levi changed her morning exercise time to avoid future encounters.

When Levi got back from the office Wednesday evening, she spotted Eren and one of his roommates smoking a cigarette on their porch. The other boy was long-faced with stupid two-toned hair, and his forehead was wrinkled as he glared at Eren. If Levi was right, he was the spoiled but unfortunate bastard who owned the family car they all shared. She pulled straight into her garage to avoid any unnecessary greetings, and then arranged to stay longer at the office the next day.

On Friday, the sound of her doorbell being repeatedly rung woke her up at two in the morning. When she went to investigate, she found Eren yelling and chasing some short kid with a buzz cut around her small front lawn. They both took refuge in their townhome as soon as she flipped on the front porch light though, and Levi was left standing just inside, more than slightly peeved.

The next morning she found a homemade apology cake sitting on her doorstep. And when she ate a piece later that evening, she once again remembered how good Eren’s cooking was.

Levi saw him again on Sunday while she was washing her living room window. He was sitting outside on the sidewalk with a blond haired, bowl-cut boy. At first Levi couldn’t figure out what they were doing, but then she realized they were drawing chalk pictures.

Chalk pictures.

After the initial moment of dumbfounded staring, Levi shook her head and continued cleaning.

That night, Levi finally accepted the fact that ignoring Eren wouldn’t make him disappear. The dumb hipster who was supposed to be a one night stand was indeed her neighbor, and no amount of pissy attitude was going to change that.

So she returned her schedule to normal, and at seven in the morning on Monday as she finished up her run, they had their first awkward encounter since the morning after he stayed at her place.

“Oh hey! Levi!”

Levi cringed at the cheery voice and slowed her steps. Eren was waving at her and grinning from beside the van, and there was some sort of crappy music wafting from its open window. The tattooed boy was currently sporting a black t-shirt with ‘The Suburbs’ scrawled across the chest, light gray skinny jeans, and a striped beanie.

“Morning,” Levi muttered as she approached hesitantly.

“So is this how you work out? Morning jogs?” Eren asked, glancing at her white t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

“I also spar and lift weights.”

A low whistle escaped Eren’s lips. “So like, do you do it every day?”

Levi shifted on her feet. “I run every day. There’s also some equipment in the second bedroom upstairs that I use when I have time.”

“I gotta get on top of my game. Maybe I should start running in the mornings too.”

Levi shrugged.

“Ah, by the way,” Eren’s voice was shy, apologetic, “Sorry Connie rang your doorbell last week. He got really wasted and decided to wake up all our neighbors.”

“The buzz-cut one?”

Eren chuckled. “Yeah, that’s him. He says and does a lot of stupid stuff.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “And you don’t?”

His grin was completely unapologetic. “Never said I didn’t.”

Levi snorted.

“Anyway,” Eren continued, “did you like the cake?”

“It was decent.”

If possible, the brat’s grin grew wider. “I’m glad you liked it. I wasn’t sure how it was going to turn out because I was about unconscious towards the end.”

“You made it the same night buzz-boy rang my doorbell?” Levi asked incredulously.

“Well yeah. I kind of want to stay on good terms with you.”

“Shit kid, I don’t have a stick so far up my ass that you gotta worry about one incident. Get some fucking sleep next time, you moron.”

Eren laughed. “You’re welcome.”

“Shut up.”

He kept smiling through Levi’s scowl as he checked his phone. However, his brow creased thoughtfully as he put it back into his pocket. “I gotta go hurry them up otherwise we’ll be late for class.”

“Why are you out here so early then?”

Eren shrugged slightly. “I like the fresh air, the dew on the grass. It’s like the world is starting over.”

“How poetic.”

“You think? I should make that my career path.” Eren chuckled. “Anyway, have a nice day Levi.”

“Yep.”

Levi watched Eren go back inside. His hipster music continued to play from inside the van, disturbing the peace with angsty vocals and guitar chords. She stood there for a moment longer than necessary, staring at his front door, before she shook herself and returned to her own home.

It was only as she was taking a shower that it occurred to her that the interaction had been relatively painless. Of course she’d rather have avoided it altogether, but it wasn’t terrible.

In fact, it had been short and almost meaningless. Maybe she’d been concerned about complications for nothing.

Levi turned off the shower and promptly moved on with her life.

The next day, Eren was standing by the van once again as she finished up her run. She paused as he commented about the weather and politely asked about her work, and then he bid her a nice day as he went inside to corral his roommates to the van.

For all of Levi’s concern over how things would progress, absolutely nothing was coming of it. Her life continued as normally as it usually did, every day only a slight variation of the one before. It was routine, calming.

And Eren was just a part of it.

Wake up, eat, run, greet Eren, shower, go to work. The rest of the week played out like clockwork.

She could almost pretend that she hadn’t screwed the boy living next door. Almost. It was a little hard to forget that fact when said boy mowed his tiny front lawn shirtless Thursday afternoon.

On Saturday, after Levi’s run, the blond mushroom that she’d seen doing chalk pictures with Eren the previous week was standing in Eren's yard on a light blue yoga mat. He spotted Levi as she approached and smiled wide, waving her over.

“You’re Levi right? Sorry I haven’t introduced myself yet, I’m Armin. I had the intention of greeting all the neighbors before we made a bad impression, but Connie already ruined that.”

The mushroom, Armin, had a small pink bow in his hair. He also had a soft voice and an amiable way of speaking. It relaxed Levi immediately. “Actually I ran into Eren first, although that’s probably not much better.”

Armin laughed. “You’ve got that right. Where’d you both meet?”

If Eren hadn’t hinted to his roommates that Levi was the one he’d gone home with, then Levi wasn’t about to reveal that dicey piece of information. “Supermarket.”

Armin nodded. “I’m not surprised. Most of the chores he tries to skip out on, but when it comes to anything food related he’s on top of it. He made you that apology cake right? After Connie woke you up?”

“Yeah, he’s a fantastic cook.”

“Right? My sister and I always told him if art doesn’t work out he could pursue the culinaries.” Armin looked pleased, smiling at Levi.

“Your sister doesn’t live here with you guys, does she? Eren mentioned an adopted sister.”

“She doesn’t live here, but yeah we all grew up together. Well, Jean and Connie are just really close friends, but me and Eren did.”

“Is Jean the boy with the horse-face?”

The blond choked suddenly, laughing. “Oh my gosh, yeah that’s Jean. Wish Eren was here for that horse-face comment; he calls him that all the time.”

Eren would.

“I thought I heard my name, what are you up to?” the two-tone haired boy asked as he shut the front door behind him, walking up to Armin and Levi.

“Nothing.” Armin put on a straight face. “Just chatting with our neighbor.”

Jean looked Levi up and down before recognition crossed his face. “Oh, you’re the one who drives the Mercedes. Eren thinks you’re hot shit.”

“Funny, Jean, it wasn’t Eren who nearly drooled the first time he saw it,” Armin murmured innocently.

Jean turned away from Levi and mussed up Armin’s hair. “Thanks, you’ve officially proved that you have a bigger mouth than Connie.”

Armin squirmed away from Jean, pouting at him as he brushed down his hair and adjusted his pink bow. “Well this is Jean, owner of our soccer mom van and of the worst temper you’ll ever see.”

“Actually I’d give the temper award to Eren,” Jean said.

Armin gave Jean a bored look. “You both have your days.”

“How long have you both known each other?” Levi asked.

“Eren and I met them in middle school. We’ve been inseparable ever since.”

“More like insufferable.” Jean grinned.

“Somehow we put up with each other. It helps that we all have different interests. We’re not constantly bumping into each other,” Armin explains to Levi.

“What are you studying?”

“Oceanography and social and policy science. Jean’s a business major.”

“Human resources management.” Jean added, looking proud.

“We all thought it was a strange match, but he’s one of the best in his classes. Couldn’t have been a better fit.” Armin smiled, lightly pushing on Jean’s shoulder.

“Please, the professors all talk about Arlert, the little genius.” Jean rolled his eyes. “You’re such a suck up.”

“You’re an incorrigible twit,” Armin shot back, sticking out his tongue.

“And you have a face almost as long as my— oh hey Levi,” Eren backpedaled as soon as he started talking, looking ruffled as he emerged from the house.

“Good censor.” Jean snickered, glancing back at the boy.

“Good morning, glad you could join us,” Armin said teasingly. “We’re talking with Levi.”

“Hello Eren.” Levi raised her eyebrow as the boy walked up beside Armin, looking a bit like a guilty puppy. He was sporting a rather impressive bedhead.

“Hey Levi.” Eren smiled. “Finally met the rest of these dweebs?”

“Yeah, they’ve been telling me all your secrets.” Levi said pointedly.

Eren flushed slightly. “Ah-ha, no secrets here.”

Levi smirked.

“Connie still asleep?” Jean asked.

“That’s not even a question.” Eren snorted, rolling his eyes.

“What’s the buzz-cut boy like?”

Armin’s eyebrows lowered, appearing from under his blond bangs. “Well…”

“One does not simply describe Connie.” Jean supplied.

Eren nodded in agreement. “He’s drunk off his arse half the time and the other half he’s volunteering to save the world.”

“He’s batshit crazy.”

“He’s a bit of an eccentric.” Armin corrected Jean politely.

“What’s his major?” Levi asked, amused by their depictions.

There was a long pause as they all looked at each other.

“That's a good question.” Armin looked confused.

“Oh, did you finish your run already?” Eren asked, just noticing Levi’s appearance.

“Yep.”

“Mind if I join you tomorrow? I wanted to give running another shot, and the time outside would be nice.” Eren smiled.

Unintentionally, Eren had set up Levi to say yes. She couldn't turn his request down in front of his friends without seeming awkward. Not that Levi really cared whether she came across as rude, she just didn't want to be suspicious. “If your arse is up and out here by six tomorrow.”

“Will do.”

“Hmm.” Levi looked at Eren skeptically, but the boy just stood there looking entirely too happy. “I’m going to go shower.”

“Pleasure meeting you Levi. Feel free to drop by anytime,” Armin offered, giving Levi a wave as she walked towards her house.

“Likewise.”

There was a stretch of silence as Levi unlocked her door before she overheard, “She’s pretty hot, Eren.”

“Shut the hell up Jean.”

 

The next day, Levi found Eren stretching outside on the sidewalk. He wore a baggy galaxy-printed tank top over what looked like gray leggings. The sun was just starting to appear beyond the horizon, daylight breaking in the small town around them. It illuminated the color in Eren’s hair and made his bronze skin look like gold.

“Morning.”

Eren folded over to touch his nose to his knee, looking at Levi upside down. “Good morning. Sleep well?”

“More or less.” Levi shrugged, crouching down into a lunge. “That's normal though.”

“Insomnia? Armin suffers from that occasionally.” Eren looked understanding.

“I guess that's it. I never really sleep more than three or four hours.”

Eren’s mouth dropped. “And you like, live on that? No wonder you seem so productive, you have more hours to do it.”

Levi snorted. “I wouldn't call it a blessing. Fucks me over sometimes.”

“I’d fuck you over sometime.”

Levi stopped and stared at Eren. For a second the boy didn't seem to realize what he said but then his mouth cracked into a shit-eating grin. “I totally meant to say that.”

“You’re a right little shit, you know that?”

Eren chuckled.

“Alright brat.” Levi stood up. “Think you can keep up?”

“I’ll do my best.” Eren saluted.

Levi gave the boy a skeptical look but started into a light jog. Morning workouts were one of Levi’s biggest stress relievers. Something about the misty dawn, her sneakers on the pavement, and the empty world all around eased the tenseness that developed in her body. It was her time to reflect on life, or erase all thoughts from her mind if she so chose.

But with Eren running alongside her, things were different. He was equally silent, but something about having him there made her stomach feel uneasy. It was like sharing something private.

The boy was doing well. He took practiced breaths and matched the gradual pace Levi set. The first beads of sweat were beginning to appear on his bronze skin, making him gleam. It was unintentionally attractive.

Levi stared straight ahead, focusing instead on their pounding feet.

About three quarters through Eren began to show signs of tiring. His breathing increased, and his usually peaceful face was flushed. He kept pushing himself though, running slightly behind Levi as they passed through the calm streets of their small town. Levi thought about leaving the boy behind, but even she wasn't that rude. Maybe.

“Alright, that's enough for today. Let’s head home.”

“No I can go longer,” Eren wheezed, “just keep-”

“You did good kid. Shut your trap and follow me back.”

Eren didn’t protest a second time.

Levi slowly eased out of the run into a slow walk. The sun was higher in the sky now. The mist had disappeared. It was shaping up to be a pretty nice day.

“Do you regret sleeping with me?”

Levi stared at Eren. “The fuck?”

“I’m serious,” the boy huffed. “I know you didn’t think it was obvious, but I knew you were ignoring me the whole week after. Even this week you’ve just been awkward.”

Levi took a breath. “Eren-”

“Don’t lie to me either. I want to know what you actually think.”

“Fine. Yeah, it shook me up knowing the boy I thought I’d never see again was living next door. I mean, fuck, I’m a pretty orderly person and I don’t switch up my shit too much. It’s not that I regret sleeping with you, it’s more so that I was trying to figure out how to adjust my life to accommodate someone new. Okay? Damn.”

Eren blinked. Apparently he hadn’t expected Levi to be so forthcoming in her response. “So… you don’t regret it?”

“Weren’t you listening, shit-for-brains?”

The smile that popped into existence on Eren’s face blinded her. “I’m glad.”

They walk along for another few minutes. Eren didn’t slap the ground with his sneakers like a lot of people did. His steps were light and purposeful.

“Do you mind if I’m a part of your life then?”

Levi pursed her lips. The kid lived next to her, so she didn’t really have a choice, but he was giving her an option. She had a feeling he’d listen to her and make himself scarce if she said yes. But, oddly enough, she didn’t want that. Maybe it was because Eren was amusing, or good eye candy. “No, I don’t mind.”

Eren didn't reply, just smiled brightly again and the sun seemed to rise for a second time.

She could see their houses ahead. Eren squinted and then sighed. “I bet the others haven’t even stirred yet. We’ll be late at this rate.”

“You the only early riser?” Levi asked.

“Pretty much. Armin is pretty decent at waking up on time, but only if he’s gotten a good amount of sleep. Usually he’s too busy reading to do that.”

Levi hummed in response.

Eren turned around and walked backward. “Well, I better go change and get the others up. Thanks for letting me run with you! I promise I’ll get better.”

“Get better?”

“Yeah, I’ll be joining you from now on.” Eren grinned and waved. “Catch you later!”

“You little-” But Eren was jogging back to his townhome. His galaxy tank shifted with his bouncing pace, hiking up his back. His ass looked fantastic in those leggings.

Levi shook her head and headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this update took me so long. I struggle a little with getting deeply into the story.
> 
> Here we are over a year later, and I can't wait to write about my sarcastic, sassy bbs again.
> 
> Thanks to y'all who have read my work in my absence! If you spot an error, lemme know!


End file.
